In typical elevator systems known to the prior art, one type of elevator safety shoe comprises a mechanical arm that moves on a pivot in response to mechanical force imparted to it as a consequence of the door closing against an object, or due to a passenger hitting the shoe. The typical safety shoe is prone to excessive wear and frequent maladjustment due to the mechanical shock required to operate it. This disadvantage is overcome in optical elevator door safety systems which have a plurality of light beams transmitted across the door opening. In such a system, the only force imparted to the door is the deceleration/acceleration force to reverse door direction. Typically, the transmitters and receivers of optical safety systems are physically attached to the elevator doors, and therefore are subject to vibrations from door operation. Another problem with optical systems is that horizontal, line of sight light beams cannot be used in round elevator door systems. Vertical light beams are not used because having either the transmitter or the receiver mounted in the floor area would subject the system to extremely high wear, dirt and the like. Both systems are subject to vandalism simply because the operative parts are in the vicinity of the head and arms of the passengers.